Sentimento inefável
by Miss Acassia Slav Black
Summary: Quando Castiel recebeu a missão de ajudar os irmãos Winchester a impedir o Apocalipse, ele sabia que tudo poderia acontecer menos que sua fé e sua obediência seriam postas à prova. Também nunca imaginará que uma jovem humana seria sua perdição.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Sentimento inefável¹

**Autor**: Mileide Acássia Slav.(Eu)

**Beta²:** Camilah/Márcia Litman/Vickyloka.

**Shipper:** Castiel/Personagem original

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural infelizmente não me pertencem, mais fazer o que se a vida é injusta, e eu não ganho nada com isso, só reviews, às vezes.

**N/A: **comecei a escrever essa fic a bastante tempo, pretendia posta-la no desafio que aconteceu em julho, mas infelizmente não consegui acabá-la.

Inefável¹:que significa _o que não pode ser expresso verbalmente_, é um termo utilizado para identificar algo de origem divina ou Transcendente e com atributos de beleza e perfeição tão superiores aos níveis terrenos que não pode ser expresso em palavras humanas.

Beta²:Bom nessa fic tenho 3 betas: Camilah, Márcia Litman e Vickyloka e tenho que agradecê-las por me aturarem.

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

Não aguentava mais tudo aquilo. Não aguentava os gritos, as brigas, os olhares atravessados. Aquela havia sido a gota d'água, nem ao menos sabia o porquê deles brigarem, só sabia que, como sempre, sobrara para ela.

Depois de anos já devia ter se acostumado com as palavras chulas e o ataque direto. Mas não, ainda se sentia um lixo e no final sempre corria para se trancar no quarto.

Havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes já havia pensado em se matar, mas não, não valia a pena. Tirar sua vida por que alguém lhe fazia se sentir mal. Havia outra solução, fugir de casa. Não fugiria na verdade, afinal era maior de idade, ainda morava com os pais. Não, eles não eram seus pais de verdade, eram tutores. Seus pais de verdade haviam morrido quando ela era pequena. Na verdade a mãe, pois o pai nem ao menos conhecia. A mãe morrera em um hospital quando ela tinha apenas cinco anos. Sua guarda havia sido deixada, em testamento, para uma amiga. Como não tinha parentes, a decisão nunca fora contestada.

Só não pegara as poucas coisas que tinha e saído da casa quando completara 18 anos por questões legais. Sua mãe deixara claro no testamento que ela só poderia receber a casa e a pequena quantia em dinheiro, quando completasse 21 anos. Queria a casa mais pelo fato de pertencer à família a gerações do que por puro materialismo.

Porém não aguentava mais que eles ficassem com a casa e todo o resto. Tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível.

A decisão estava tomada. Arrumou as poucas coisas que tinha dentro da mochila, pegou roupas, tênis, algumas jóias, que eram de sua mãe, pegou também todas as economias que possuía, não era muito, mas garantiria sua sobrevivência até conseguir um emprego. E no meio da madrugada, saiu furtivamente pela janela. Quando alcançou a rua olhou uma última vez a casa. Não poderia dizer que aquilo fora um lar de verdade, mas guardava algumas boas recordações. Após alguns segundos de contemplação seguiu rua afora.

Já amanhecia quando chegou à auto-estrada. Estava começando a ficar cansada, mas só pararia quando achasse alguma lanchonete. Conforme as horas passavam, o calor aumentava de forma espantosa. A calça de agasalho e blusa de lã que usava tornavam a caminhada insuportável. Pensou em parar e descansar na beira da estrada, mas se obrigou a continuar andando. Tinha que ter uma lanchonete, posto de gasolina, qualquer coisa por perto.

Estava certa, precisou caminhar só mais 10 minutos para achar uma lanchonete. Consultou o relógio. Já passava do meio-dia. O tempo parecia ter corrido. Seu corpo clamava por comida e um pouco de descanso, mas precisava trocar a roupa urgentemente antes que desmaiasse. Entrou correndo no lugar, indo diretamente ao banheiro e se trancando no cubículo. Baixou a tampa do vaso, colocando sua mochila em cima. Com rapidez se despiu, o moletom e a blusa foram dobrados e postos em cima do vaso, abriu a mochila tirando um Jeans de lavagem escura e uma regata azul-marinho, se vestiu rapidamente calçando o all star preto. Colocou as roupas que acabara de tirar, dentro da mochila e saiu do apertado cubículo, parou a frente da grande pia acomodando a mochila ali, lavou o rosto tentando se refrescar, vasculhou um dos pequenos bolsos da mochila atrás de um elástico de cabelo. Quando achou um, prendeu o comprido e castanho cabelo em um rabo de cavalo mal feito, jogou água mais uma vez no rosto, se secou com algumas toalhas de papel e pintou os olhos antes de sair do banheiro, sabia que em pouco tempo depois que saísse dali a maquiagem sumiria junto com o suor, mas era vaidosa. Comeu um X-burguer e uma lata de um refrigerante qualquer. Depois de certa persistência conseguiu convencer a velha garçonete a encher seu cantil com água fresca sem cobrar nada, e comeu um delicioso pedaço de torta de cereja. Caiu na estrada novamente, só parando de andar quando chegou a cidade.

Já anoitecia quando chegou, uma brisa mais fresca começava a se tornar presente. Achou uma lanchonete logo na entrada da cidade, o lugar não era dos melhores, mas a comida era boa assim como o preço, e a velha garçonete havia ido tanto com sua cara que não lhe cobrara o pedaço de bolo que comera de sobremesa.

O relógio já marcava 20:30 , ainda tinha que arranjar um lugar pra ficar, mas não estava tão cansada assim e pagar um motel pra ficar estava fora de questão. Resolveu procurar por um bar, não era muito de beber, apesar de apreciar uma boa dose de whiskey, mas no bar poderia ficar até o dia amanhecer para cair na estrada novamente.

O bar de caminhoneiros não ficava muito longe da lanchonete, era o único da cidade. Não era lugar para moças como ela, segundo a velha garçonete, mas mesmo depois do aviso, resolveu arriscar: ou passava a noite sentada numa mesa de bar, tentando não beber muito e ficava até o amanhecer ou passava a noite na beira da estrada.

O lugar era do jeito que imaginava, um grande balcão de frente a porta onde alguns homens quase caiam de seus bancos de tão bêbados, a esquerda uma encardida mesa de sinuca e a direita algumas mesas, notou que a maioria dos clientes eram homens, salvo ela e mais duas jovens que praticamente se esfregavam em um homem de aparência rude, tentou passar despercebida, mas notou os olhares famintos de boa parte dos clientes. Procurou uma mesa vazia, mas isso pareceu impossível levando em conta que só havia quatro mesas no local, mas havia um banco ao canto do bar que estava vago, parou um instante analisando: o banco era quase encostado na parede por isso só teria de preocupar em ficar de olho em apenas em um dos lados, com rapidez seguiu sentando de forma desleixada, o garçom se aproximou:

- O que vai ser? - O homem parecia meio impaciente.

-Uma dose de whiskey, por favor.

Estava tão entretida em analisar suas unhas que nem notou o homem sentado no banco ao lado se aproximar:

-Você não é jovem demais para beber whiskey, benzinho?

Apesar do susto a jovem continuou a analisar as unhas não dando atenção ao homem aparentemente embriagado.

-Eu estou falando com você, benzinho. - O homem chegou mais perto, a pegando pelo braço.

-Me solta! - Retrucou a jovem se debatendo.

Estava tão nervosa tentando se soltar, que nem notou as íris esverdeadas que observava a cena de forma curiosa.

-Para de tentar se fazer de difícil, benzinho. Conheço tipinhos como você. Vai, me diga quanto você cobra? Dinheiro não é problema. - Ao ouvir as insinuações do homem a sua frente a jovem se enfureceu e com toda força de seu pequeno corpo virou um ardido tapa no rosto do homem que se afastou um pouco, mas não soltou seu pulso.

-Você é uma vadiazinha muito atrevida, hein?! Agora eu vou te mostrar que comigo não...

-Ei, amigo! Porque você não larga a moça, ela não está interessada em você.

-Quem é você pra achar alguma coisa? Por acaso é o cafetão dela?- O homem disse de forma desprezível.

O jovem homem não se deu ao trabalho de responder, só acertou um soco certeiro no rosto do homem à frente o fazendo cambalear e cair do banco quase levando a garota junto, porém o homem de olhos verdes foi mais rápido e a se segurou.

-A menos que queira levar outro soco recomendo que nunca mais fale assim com outra mulher.

O homem se levantou, levando a mão ao nariz que sangrava copiosamente.

-Você me paga! E essa vadiazinha também. – Disse, antes de virar as costas e ir em direção a saída.

-Você está bem? - O homem perguntou a jovem.

-Sim.

-Ele te machucou?

-Não, mas se você não tivesse aparecido acho que acabaria me machucando. Muito obrigada.

- Não precisa agradecer... Eu sou Dean.

-Prazer, Sarah.

-Posso te pagar uma bebida, Sarah?

-É impressão minha ou você está flertando comigo? - Perguntou a jovem levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

-Eu? Imagine, só estou te convidando para beber algo assim posso te defender caso ele volte. - A jovem encarou Dean de forma desconfiada.

-Se é só isso, eu aceito. - Disse sorrindo.

Os dois seguiram de volta aos bancos, Sarah se sentou no mesmo lugar sendo seguida por Dean que sentou ao seu lado. O garçom, que observava a cena sem se alterar, provavelmente por ser algo corriqueiro ali, serviu a jovem que agradeceu com um simples aceno. Dean por sua vez, pediu o mesmo que a jovem, sendo prontamente atendido, brindaram a nada em especial e viram a bebida em um único gole. Aproveitando a deixa o homem perguntou:

-Desculpa se estou sendo inconveniente, mas você não é muito nova pra estar num bar como esse, bebendo Whiskey??

-Não...Tenho idade suficiente. – Respondeu, sorrindo de forma travessa.

-Umm, sei... - respondeu o Winchester não acreditando.

-Estou falando a verdade.

-Então me diga quantos anos você tem?

-Vinte e dois, fiz há um mês. - mentiu a idade

O homem se surpreendeu, a garota não parecia ter mais que 16 anos, apesar de ser maior de idade. Aquele lugar não era para garotas, sentiu a curiosidade crescer, tentou reprimi-la, mas quando percebeu era tarde de mais já havia perguntando:

-E o que uma garota de 22 anos, como você, faz aqui nesse fim de mundo?

-É uma longa historia...

O homem consultou o relógio antes de responder.

-Temos bastante tempo até amanhecer... É claro que se você estiver disposta a compartilhá-la.

-Só se você me pagar mais uma dose.

-Garçom? – Chamou Dean. - Mais duas doses, por favor. -Após pedir, lançou um sorriso a jovem.

O resto da noite passou assim, entre uma dose e outra, sem exagerar é claro. A garota contou sua vida ao estranho, que parecia bem confortável em ouvir tudo sem ter de contar sobre a própria vida, Dean pareceu entender o porquê de ela ter fugido apesar de questionar um pouco. Perguntara também, se ela tinha um rumo e recebeu como resposta: "Vou pra onde a estrada me levar." Riu da frase da garota, ela era nova e sonhadora, mas parecia ter garra o bastante para sobreviver.

Quando o sol começava a aparecer no céu, se ofereceu para pagar um café para a jovem antes de ela cair na estrada novamente.

Sarah gostara bastante do homem, se não tivesse que ir embora com toda certeza gostaria de continuar conversando com ele pelo o resto do dia, e quem sabe sair para beber novamente, ele se mostrara um bom amigo. Sim, só amigo, apesar de bonito não fazia seu tipo. Por isso, quando amanheceu aceitou que ele pagasse um café antes de voltar a andar. Foram até a lanchonete na qual ela jantará na noite passada, ao entrar foi reconhecida pela velha garçonete que prontamente a atendeu:

-Olá querida, achei que já tivesse ido.  
-Não, esperei amanhecer, a estrada é muito perigosa a noite.

-Fez bem... O que você e seu amigo vão querer?

-Dois cafés pretos e umas panquecas... Está bom pra você, Sarah?

-Não precisa. Só o café está ótimo. - Protestou a jovem encabulada perante a generosidade do estranho.

-Eu vou pagar, não se preocupe. - Se virou para a garçonete. - É só isso mesmo.

Um silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre a mesa assim que a garçonete saiu, e Sarah se sentiu na obrigação de quebrá-lo.

-Então Dean, você passou a noite inteira me ouvindo falar sobre minha vida, acho justo deixar você falar um pouco sobre a sua.

-Minha vida é complicada...

-A minha também. - Respondeu sorrindo

-Mas tivemos a noite tempo para eu ouvir sobre a sua...

-Você tem até ela trazer o café.

A jovem era insistente, Dean percebeu que não teria escapatória e começou a falar algumas coisas sobre sua vida.

-Já que você insiste... Bom, assim como você minha mãe morreu quando eu era pequeno, fui criado por meu pai, tenho um irmão mais novo, o nome dele é Sam, eu praticamente o criei, meu pai faleceu a algum tempo atrás....

Como se ouvissem suas preces a velha garçonete chegou à mesa trazendo os pedidos.

-Meu tempo acabou. - Disse sorrindo aliviado.

-Tudo bem! Já sei bastante, bem mais do que há 5 minutos atrás. - Disse a garota rindo.

O café foi tomado em silêncio. Dean a observava comer de forma relaxada, a garota não parecia ter passado por tudo o que já passara, mas no fundo ele sabia que tudo isso não passava de uma máscara, uma forma dela se proteger de todo o resto. Sim, ele a conhecia há algumas horas, mas fora tempo suficiente para reconhecer um pouco de si nela. Quando acabaram de comer, Dean pagou a conta, ele e Sarah saíram da lanchonete, não antes de Sarah se despedir da velha garçonete com a promessa de que voltaria algum dia até lá. Dean a acompanhou até a estrada onde se despediu da jovem com um abraço. Era estranho, mas de certa forma gostara de ter com quem conversar, pelo menos por uma noite. Assim que se despediu da jovem, Dean voltou para o motel onde ele e Sam estavam hospedados, precisava dormir um pouco se quisesse seguir viagem até a casa de Bobby ainda naquele dia.

____________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:**Bom essa é minha primeira fic do Cass e minha primeira fic capitulada, espero que vocês gostem, prometo postar o próximo capitulo em breve.

Comentem!


	2. Chapter 2

T**itulo:** Sentimento inefável¹

**Autor**: Mileide Acássia Slav.(Eu)

**Beta²:** Camilah/Márcia Litman/Vickyloka.

**Shipper:** Castiel/Personagem original

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural infelizmente não me pertencem, mais fazer o que se a vida é injusta, e eu não ganho nada com isso, só reviews, às vezes.

**N/A: **comecei a escrever essa fic a bastante tempo, pretendia posta-la no desafio que aconteceu em julho, mas infelizmente não consegui acabá-la a tempo.

Inefável¹:que significa _o que não pode ser expresso verbalmente_, é um termo utilizado para identificar algo de origem divina ou Transcendente e com atributos de beleza e perfeição tão superiores aos níveis terrenos que não pode ser expresso em palavras humanas.

Beta²:Bom nessa fic tenho 3 betas: Camilah, Márcia Litman e Vickyloka e tenho que agradecê-las por me aturarem.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

A viagem de Sarah seguiu por mais duas semanas, passou por cidades que nem ao menos sabia da existência, e a cada parada conhecia novas pessoas, fazia novas amizades, porém sem nunca ficar no mesmo lugar por mais de dois dias. Seguia a mesma rotina, andava durante o dia inteiro na tentativa de passar a noite em alguma cidade, porém nem sempre dava sorte e anoitecia antes mesmo de chegar a algum lugar, quando isso acontecia procurava um lugar mais calmo longe da estrada e passava a noite acordada para não correr o risco de ser assaltada ou algo pior.

Depois de duas semanas na estrada a canseira começava a atingir proporções inimagináveis e o dinheiro estava quase acabando. Foi quando isso aconteceu que chegou a conclusão de que precisava parar em alguma cidade, arranjar um emprego e quem sabe um lugar para ficar. Estava cruzando o Wyoming quando resolveu parar. Buffalo, uma pequena cidade com pouco mais de 5.000 habitantes foi o local escolhido. Por ser uma cidade pequena e com um número reduzido de pessoas, os moradores tendiam a não aceitar estranhos muito bem, principalmente uma garota de pouco mais de 18 anos que chegou a cidade ao entardecer de uma sábado.

O primeiro lugar que foi ao chegar foi uma lanchonete, não comia direito há pelo menos dois dias, o dinheiro não daria para muito, tinha pouco mais de 15,00 dólares no bolso. Apesar de receber alguns olhares atravessados por grande parte da clientela do lugar não se importou muito, a fome falava mais alto. Contrariando suas expectativas, a garçonete, que aparentava não ser muito mais velha do que ela, lhe atendeu de forma simpática se mostrando interressada, quando percebeu que a Sarah não era da cidade. Conversaram bastante, e a garçonete de 18 anos com corpo rechonchudo e cabelos muito loiros, que a jovem descobriu se chamar Claire, se prontificou a lhe mostrar a cidade pela manhã, e se caso ela não tivesse onde ficar poderia passar a noite no galpão ao fundo da lanchonete que pertencia a sua família.

Sarah não pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar.

Era pouco mais de 22:00 quando Claire fechou a lanchonete e a levou até o galpão. O lugar era atulhado de máquinas velhas, pacotes de grãos e uma porção de quinquilharias, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de reclamar. Com a ajuda da nova amiga, improvisou em um dos cantos ao fundo do lugar uma cama, que apesar de não ser tão confortável era perfeita, pois não teria de passar mais uma noite ao relento. Bastou deitar e já estava dormindo como a muito não conseguia, chegou até a sonhar, não se recordava com o que era, mas acordara com a sensação de que fora algo bom. Claire apareceu pouco tempo depois como se previsse que ela havia acordado, dizendo a Sarah para usar o banheiro da lanchonete, que ainda estava fechada, para escovar os dentes e fazer sua higiene pessoal, depois de muita insistência por parte de Claire, Sarah aceitou também tomar café por conta da casa, pouco tempo depois ambas caminharam pela cidade.

Por ser uma cidade pequena pouca coisa havia para se ver, o centro comercial basicamente se resumia a algumas lojas de roupas e outras bugigangas, a lanchonete dos pais de Claire, um cinema, um hotel e mais alguns estabelecimentos não tão importantes, mas apesar de tudo a paisagem da cidade era maravilhosa. Depois de quase duas horas de caminhada resolveram descansar nos bancos perto da biblioteca da cidade. Claire era bastante curiosa e não se cansava de perguntar detalhes sobre a vida de Sarah, que a princípio se sentiu mal com tantas perguntas, mas percebeu que a outra não fazia por mal, só era demasiadamente curiosa.

Já estava perto da hora do almoço quando resolveram voltar, Claire era responsável pela lanchonete no turno da tarde e Sarah ainda tinha que procurar alguém que estivesse disposto e lhe oferecer um emprego.

Estavam na metade do caminho quando a jovem de cabelos loiros se lembrou que há algumas semanas Tom, um senhor de meia idade dono da única mecânica da cidade e cliente fiel da lanchonete, havia dito estar em busca de um ajudante de meio período, mas segundo o homem "os garotos da cidade não gostavam de trabalhar", por isso até o momento não havia achado ninguém para a vaga. Apesar de não saber de carros a jovem tinha certeza de que conseguiria aprender o básico e no momento não podia se dar ao luxo te dispensar um bico sem nem ao menos tentar. Claire se prontificou a levá-la até a mecânica e depois a convidou para comer na lanchonete. E assim foi, chegaram ao lugar e Sarah se apresentou ao homem, que apesar da aparência rude se mostrou simpático.

Tom, como o homem pediu para ser chamado, lhe fez algumas perguntas entre elas o que uma jovem como ela fazia naquele fim de mundo e logicamente se ela entendia alguma coisa sobre carros. Sarah foi franca lhe contou uma versão resumida de sua historia e admitiu não entender de carros, mas disse que se ele lhe desse o emprego se esforçaria ao máximo para aprender. O homem tomado por compaixão pela jovem, que realmente parecia desesperada pelo emprego, resolveu lhe dar o emprego:

-Serei franco com você, sobrevivemos aqui basicamente graças aos turistas, o dinheiro que ganho aqui não é muito, mas eu realmente preciso de ajuda, estou ficando velho e não tenho conseguido dar conta do trabalho sozinho. Não poderei te pagar muito, mas como você disse que não tem onde ficar o que eu proponho é o seguinte: Você trabalha aqui comigo pela tarde, limpa a bagunça e tudo mais, eu lhe pago U$20,00 por semana e lhe deixo dormir aqui.

-U$20,00 por semana? Eu realmente preciso do emprego, mas com isso não conseguirei nem comer.

-Okay! Além disso, eu te pago e lhe dou comida também, pode ser?- tentou mais uma vez o homem.

-Sim, eu aceito. -respondeu sem nem pensar muito.

Com um aperto de mãos fecharam negócio, não era muito, mas pelo menos já tinha onde ficar e como ajuntar dinheiro para continuar sua viagem.

* * *

Estava na cidade há quase um mês, com o tempo a população começou a ser mais receptiva conversava com quase todos agora, mas ainda havia aquelas pessoas que não iam com sua cara.

Vinha se esforçando bastante para aprender sobre carros, mas a maior parte do tempo passava limpando o lugar ou atendendo os clientes, isso quando não estava pela cidade atrás de peças para Tom arrumar os carros.

Era uma manhã de terça feira, Sarah varria a garagem e Tom, que se encontrava dentro do pequeno escritório, parecia brigar com alguém pelo telefone. O homem desligou sem nem ao menos se despedir saindo como um furacão.

-Eu não acredito isso só pode ser brincadeira!

-O que foi Tom? Aconteceu algo?

-Sim! Aqueles imbecis de Gillete. As peças que eu encomendei só chegarão daqui duas semanas.

-Serio? Mas como vamos trabalhar? A maioria das peças está em falta! Por que só daqui duas semanas?

-Não sei direito, parece que aconteceu algo com o entregador deles.

-Puts! E agora?

-Não sei como vamos fazer. - disse Tom pensativo.

Sarah observava o homem que parecia tentar achar uma solução, Tom coçava a cabeça e andava de um lado para o outro quando a ideia surgiu em sua mente.

-Hei Sarah... Você disse que chegou até aqui andando, não é?

-Sim, por quê?

-Se eu te desse o dinheiro da viagem e tudo mais, você iria até lá buscar as peças? Não digo todas, as mais leves e menores, só para o trabalho não se atrasar?

-Sim, Tom, eu vou!  
-Jura?

-Eu realmente preciso sair um pouco dessa cidade.

-Então, está combinado, amanhã pela manha você vai, pode ser?

-Sim está ótimo.

Sarah voltou a seus afazeres, enquanto Tom entrava em contato com a mecânica em Gillete e avisava sobre a ida da garota.

No dia seguinte, mal havia clareado e a jovem já estava de pé pronta para sair. Tom lhe passava as últimas coordenadas de como chegar até a cidade, lhe dizendo que poderia passar a noite num motel qualquer da cidade que ele pagaria sua hospedagem. Depois de se despedir, a garota partiu. Tom sugeriu que ela fosse de ônibus, ele pagaria a passagem, mas Sarah insistiu em andar, sim seria mais demorado mais precisava passar um tempo fora de Bufallo. A viagem duraria tempo o bastante para ela não saber o que aconteceria na cidade.

* * *

**N/A:** E ai ninguém lendo? Gente desanimei total, se não houver ninguém lendo vou parar de posta-la.


End file.
